


Ink

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Copious Cockles [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Annoyed SPN crew, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Jared actually behaving himself, Love, M/M, Multi, On Set, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: Misha spots something new -- a tattoo on the skin of his favorite green eyed co-star. This sparks a rousing conversation about more potential ink. Teasing ensues.Typical Cockles.





	

 

 

[](http://s358.photobucket.com/user/worksbysenorajane/media/tumblr_onfoxtVFkm1saypz5o1_540_zpsfzk6471t.jpg.html)

* * *

 

* * *

 

The make-up trailer fell quiet after an hour had passed. Jensen and Misha would still say something here and there, but mostly—the two sat quietly in their chairs, staring at their phones as the artists did their work. A grueling fight scene had to be filmed next and both Dean and Cas were getting the brunt of the beating; therefore: both Jensen and Misha were getting the brunt of the make-up. Sam was the lucky one—out saving the girl as usual. So Jared spent all of _ten minutes_ getting some fake blood smattered across his face before he bolted—talking about the giant burrito he was going to go eat while the other two sat and suffered. It was unfair, so Jensen and Misha spent the first forty five minutes devising some plot to get him back, but after they both got smacked a few times for laughing and moving too much—they decided to save the rest of the plotting for later.

“Alright—I think your face is done. Now, take off the robe so we can work on the chest wound” Zabrina says, tapping Jensen on the shoulder afterwards to make sure he heard her.

“Sorry? Oh—yeah. Right.” Jensen groans before getting up and setting his phone on the counter, giving Misha a look to punctuate his displeasure with all this. These long make-up routines are _always_ the most boring, and sometimes—even the most excruciating parts of their jobs. The hooks and fake glass and prosthetics they’re forced to wear can be pretty painful. Thankfully, today’s work only involves a lot of paint and rubber applications, but it’s still tedious.  After another moment of watching Zabrina move to the side, giving Lance some room to pull out all the stuff he’ll need to apply the fake, rubber wound—Jensen finally shrugs off his robe and steps in front of the two so they can get to work on his chest.

“Alright—lift your arms high” Lance directs, and Jensen does as he’s told—stretching up until his fingertips are brushing the trailer’s ceiling.

“Will I need to keep them up for long?” Jensen asks, hoping that the answer will be _no._

“Well, if you hold _really_ still—it all should be set in about fifty minutes. Can you manage that?” Zabrina laughs, knowing that Jensen has no choice in the matter.

“Guess I’ll have to.”

“That’s the price you pay for being the lead” Misha snarks, turning to look at Jensen just before getting whacked in the face with a makeup brush.

“Stop moving!” Sarah spits, quickly pinching Misha’s chin and pulling it back to face the mirror.

“Jeez! So bossy!”

“I have to be! You two _never_ listen!” the poor woman laments, because it’s true; Jensen and Misha are the worst when it comes to getting their make-up done. They’re always fidgeting or giggling, or throwing things at one another. Oddly enough, Jared doesn’t get many complaints when he’s in the chair—which seems impossible since he’s normally an overactive puppy, chewing on everything in sight. Yet, when he’s in this trailer, he’s actually very well behaved. Jensen says it’s because he prizes his looks over everything else, but Misha thinks it’s because the guy is actually scared of all the make-up ladies; and going off the look he now sees in Sarah’s eye, Misha can’t really blame him; in the grand scheme of things though, they’ve been pretty good today, so Misha doesn’t feel too bad just yet.

“Hey! Don’t lump me in with _him!_ ” Jensen squawks, dropping an arm so he can point in Misha’s direction.

“Stop moving!”

Jensen grits his teeth and winces, turning back slowly to mouth “sorry” to Zabrina and Lance—who are both giving _him_ very disapproving looks now, because the base they’ve just applied, is peeling right back off of his skin.

“ _Ha!_ See! You’re just as bad as me!” Misha sneers, taking another peek at his friend from the corner of his eye—but this time, he’s careful not to move. He eventually settles for observing Jensen through the mirror, only catching obscured glimpses every now and then, but it’s just enough to make him notice something that he’s almost _certain_ wasn’t present only a short time ago. There, just below the pit of Jensen’s left arm—is a black mark, only about two inches long. “What is that?” he asks after another fruitless moment of trying to get a better look.

“What’s what?” Jensen responds through a clenched jaw, doing his best now to stay still.

“Under your arm … what _is that?_ ” Misha watches as Jensen’s curiosity gets the better of him, and he bends in a bit to try and see what the guy’s talking about.

“Oh God! _Seriously?_ ” Lance groans, just as Jensen dislodges the base for the prosthetic a second time.

“Shit! Sorry!”

But Lance doesn’t seem too forgiving now. “ _Hold on—_ I need to go back to my truck and get more putty.”

Jensen frowns as he watches the man get up from his stool and exit the trailer. “Sorry, dude!” he calls after him, but going by slamming door, he imagines that Lance doesn’t want to hear it.

“ _Damn_. You _really_ need to hold still!” Misha laughs nervously, knowing that a similar reaction is probably awaiting him.

Jensen nods before looking guiltily back to Zabrina. “Sorry” he mutters again, but she just waves him off. She’s far more use to these shenanigans than Lance—even though the guy has worked with them plenty over the years, he’s still part of a separate props and prosthetics studio, and is not on their set day in and day out like she is.

“He’ll get over it” she says with a sigh. “But I guess you have a break for a few minutes, so use it while you got it.”

Jensen nods as he watches the woman move to the other end of the trailer to start prepping some things for Misha’s applications, far enough away that the men can no longer hear her talking to herself. 

“ _So_ —let me see it.”

Jensen finally turns back with the sound of Misha’s request. “See what?”

“Your new ink! I never pegged you for the type to get a tattoo.”

Jensen scrunches up his face a moment, unsure as to what his friend is talking about—but then he remembers … he _does_ have a tattoo now. It’s so new, he still forgets that it’s there sometimes.  “Oh … _heh_ , yeah. It was somethin’ I’ve been thinking about for a while” he mumbles, reaching up to rub the back of his neck—but then he stops, remembering the make-up that was just painstakingly applied there.

Misha leans forward some so that he can see more clearly, halting just as Sarah gasps and pulls back her brush from his cheek. “Crap … _sorry_ ” he yelps, but the damage is already done. The “burns” that she was dabbing so delicately into the hollows of his face, have now smeared.

“Ugh! _Whatever_ … I guess you can take a break too. I need to wait until that dries before I can chip it off and start all over again” Sarah hisses as she rolls her eyes at the both of them. The woman then tosses her brush onto the counter and storms away, griping about how she should’ve been a chef.

“They’re gonna kill us one of these days” Jensen says, as both him and Misha watch her fume at the _other_ end of the trailer.

“Lord knows, they’re already use to the gore” Misha adds on, feeling pretty bad now. He doesn’t mess everything up _intentionally_ —he just has a knack for it.

After a few more seconds, the men settle back into a calm—almost forgetting why the break happened in the first place. “Oh yeah” Misha chirps suddenly, “you were gonna show me your new tattoo!”

Jensen blushes, kind of wishing the guy hadn’t noticed at all. He still feels a little silly for getting it, even though it _does_ actually mean a lot to him. “Uh … yeah.”

“Well … _show me!_ ” Misha demands excitedly.

With a final sigh, Jensen nods—stepping in closer and lifting his left arm into the air so that his friend can take a look. “I got it to represent—”

“ _Your kids_ ” Misha jumps in, nodding as he raises a finger to ghost the outline of the ink. “It’s beautiful, Jensen.”

Jensen blushes even harder now. “Thanks.”

Misha smiles up at him before looking back down at the image—a large arrow, tied up in a knot, with scales at either end, keeping the whole thing balanced.  Each element is unique and not without its own personality; yet, it all works together in a perfect unison … just like Jensen’s family. It’s apt and simple, but intricate and thought provoking. Misha absolutely _loves it_ ; and now—he can’t stop himself from staring at it as much as he can. “What made you decide to get one?” he asks eventually, knowing that Jensen is probably getting uncomfortable with him gawking so much.

“Well—like I said—I’ve been thinking about it for a while” Jensen begins shyly, finally lowering his arm back down, effectively covering up the small tattoo. “When it was just JJ, I thought about getting her initials done, but no matter how I mocked it up, it just looked too simple. It didn’t seem like a proper dedication. And then I thought about the scales—ya know, for _Justice;_ but those on their own made it seem like I was really into law or something. I dunno—just didn’t feel right.”

“But when the twins came …” Misha assists, smiling as Jensen’s face lights up.

“Yeah … when the twins came, I knew I could make something _really_ special. So I worked with a tattoo artist that lives near our neighborhood, and he came up with _this._ It just seemed to work, and I really like how it turned out.” Jensen soon twists on his heels and lifts his arm again—this time, facing the mirror so he could look at the thing for himself.

So Misha admires him admiring the piece—musing on how art begets art, and beauty begets beauty.  It’s something he thinks he could write about right now, if he had a pen and paper. Maybe he’ll try to later … if he can keep this moment in his mind.

“Dani got all their names tattooed on her back, right between her shoulder blades. They each bend around to make a heart—it looks pretty cool.”

“Well, she already has some tattoos though, doesn’t she?” Misha asks, quicky forgetting the poetic lines he was forming in his head.

“Yeah. Just a few small things here and there. Stuff she got on a whim when she was younger, but I think this was her first one that really _meant_ something to her. We both just wanted to do something special, now that it feels like our family is complete.” Jensen sighs as he drifts off into memories from just the other day—falling asleep on the couch with a baby in each arm, as JJ danced across the living room, and Danneel hummed and danced right along with her. He has truly never felt so happy—so at peace … so _whole_.

“I thought about getting one before” Misha jumps in, stirring Jensen from his daydream.

“Oh yeah? What of?”

“Well … I was originally thinking of a compass rose. I wanted West’s name to be on the western point … _obviously_ ; but that left the question of _who_ would take up the other points. Then when Maison came along, I revisited the idea—thinking that I could have _her_ at the eastern end and Vicki at the north.”

Jensen nods in understanding before turning back to look his friend in the eye. “Who would have the southern point then?”

Misha shrugs. “That’s what’s kept me from getting it done all this time. Vicki and I always talked about having _three_ kids—but now that we got two, we’re kinda talking ourselves out of it.”

Jensen barks out a laugh with that. “Yeah, man—I didn’t even get the practice with two. It was just _BAM! Three-kids!_ No warning. No lifeline. It’s insane.”

“I can believe it!” Misha laughs as well, eventually shaking his head at the terrifying idea of yet _another_ baby to deal with. “But— without a third kid, that leaves that fourth point unaccounted for.”

“Well, you could always put your name there. Make it like: parents at the north and south, and kids at the east and west. A representation of your family.” Jensen offers confidently—fairly proud of himself for the clever idea.

“I thought about that too” Misha replies, and Jensen sags a little. “I’d just feel so egotistical—tattooing _my own name_ on myself. I mean, _I know_ I’m amazing, but I probably don’t need to flaunt it _that_ much.”

Jensen busts up yet again, before shoving Misha over in his chair.

The two chuckle and wipe happy tears from their eyes, careful not to do too much more damage to their already skewed make-up.

“But seriously …” Misha begins again, after they each have settled down. “If I was going to get a tattoo, I would want it to represent the people that I love. The ones I’d die for, ya know?”

And Jensen _does_ know, because that’s exactly why _he_ got his done in the first place—but even with that in mind, he’s not quite ready to be super serious just yet. “Well, then—just put _my_ _name_ at the southern end—if you want to keep with a theme.” He closes his eyes and starts to laugh some more, not expecting to see Misha, standing face to face with him when he opens back up .

The blue is warm and soft, and the man’s smile doesn’t hint towards a lick of humor—so it leaves Jensen breathless when Misha leans in close and whispers. “You know … that’s not a bad idea. Not bad at all.”

“Alright! Got the extra putty!” Lance announces, just as he flings the trailer door open, making the two men leap apart and turn ten different shades of red.

“Oh—okay. Cool” Jensen stutters, peeking back at Misha—who’s still smiling, but not quite as grandly as he was before.

“Come back over here and put your arms up _again_ … let’s have _another_ go at this”  Lance instructs, not letting his frustration go unnoticed.

Jensen nods and moves back to where he was standing before, lifting his arms above his head for a second time, taking askance glances every chance he can as Misha sits himself back into his chair.

All falls silent once again—with the artists doing their work and the actors, doing their best not to mess it all up for them. In fact, it’s so quiet and everyone is so still—that when Misha finally decides to say something, it makes everyone jump.

“Ya know—” he begins, his words muffled as he does his best not to move his mouth. “I’ve been thinking … about what you suggested earlier … about your name being on the southern point—”

Jensen rolls his eyes but fights the urge to move, or to hush his friend back into silence, because this conversation in not meant for _everyone_. “Man—I was just kidding!”

But Misha continues on, ignoring Jensen’s obvious anxiety about discussing this so publicly. “And it would actually work. It’d just make sense, considering _who_ would be at the north …. what _she_ represents. I think that that might actually balance everything out.”

Jensen wants to complain, but he’s not as good with words as Misha is, and he knows that if he opens his mouth again, he’ll completely give away what they’re talking about.

“Besides … it’d be symbolic.”

And _that_  especially catches Jensen’s attention … for all the _wrong reasons_. “Symbolic?” he asks, instantly regretting doing so as a dark chuckle escapes his friend’s lips.

“Yes … _symbolic_. After all, you’re always on the bottom anyway.”

 

Needless to say—Lance isn’t happy when he has to drive all the way back to his studio just to get some more supplies; because Jensen completely wrecked both _his_ and _Misha’s_ make-up when he tackled the other man to the ground, doing his best to shush him—trying to get him to be quiet, which only succeeded in making Misha laugh even harder.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

[ ](http://s358.photobucket.com/user/worksbysenorajane/media/how-to-draw-a-compass-compass-rose-step-5_1_000000088783_5_zpsfzgyibjo.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, Jensen's twins are named Arrow for the girl and Zeppelin for the boy-- not after the blimp or the band, but actually after the style of knot that was in his umbilical cord when he was born (don't worry, it was harmless). So that is why the drawing above has the knot around the arrow-- and of course, the scales are for Justice Jay, who will most likely spend the rest of her life, keeping her siblings in line.
> 
> This is obviously all just speculation though. I have no idea if Jensen actually got a tattoo, none the less, something like this. It was fun to think about though and I hope you all thought so too.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [Castiel-Left-His-Mark-On-Me.](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com)
> 
> For more Cockles and Destiel fluff, smut and overall feels, check out the rest of my Ao3.


End file.
